


Secrets Lead You To Unknown Places 2

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen, nezumi/center
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: 2nd and last part.Center and Nezumi  are both of them decided to state the facts clearly  but the situation is literally going to be smashed to smithereens ! Nezumi  flips out !! Between them, this is a first !!!! Bloody hell...





	Secrets Lead You To Unknown Places 2

2nd and last part.

In a bar, Center was with Gekikara, both of them drinking with some of Center’s customers.

Nezumi was calling her again and Center picked up accidentally. Nezumi heard her laughing with customers and actually could see them kissing Center, this one not embarrassed at all, even kissing back the man next to her. That was too much for Nezumi, making her blood boil.

Nezumi : I’ll take good care of you tonight… (throwing away her phone again, taking a new one !)

2 hours later, Center was in the apartment, waiting.

VLAM !!!!! (Nezumi slammed the door !)

Center : (cold) Finally. Where the fuck have you been today, Nezumi ?! I was waiting for you, I even called you and you never answered !! Wait… you took drugs ??!! WHOOOAAA !! (Provocative, clapping) CONGRAAATS…!!! Guess you had fun playing the dealer with your crack whores !!!!! What was this fuckin voicemail ????!!!! What am I, a dog ???!!! You think you can do whatever you want with me ????!!!! You hurted my feelings, I was worried about you but noooo, Miss Nezumi prefers to hang with some bitches and get high !!!!!! NOT EVEN GIVING A SHIT ABOUT HER GIRLFRIEND !!!!!! SOOOO, were you high enough ????!!!!

Nezumi : Baby, where were you today ?

Center : (ironic) Oooh !! HAHAHAHAHAA !!!! No way, now the girl dares asking me where I was and expect me to answer while she’s lying to me and tries to avoid the conversation !!!! UN-BE-LIE-VA-BLE !!!! I DON’T ANSWER TO LYERS, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT’S THE LYER’S FAULT STANDING IN FRONT OF ME, SOMEONE THAT I TRUSTED !!!!!!!

Nezumi : Business is business, you know that I work a lot so, work hard play hard !!

Center : Oh yeah, work hard fuck hard !!! I know it so well !! Is that an excuse ???!!! You and I what are we exactly dammit !!!!!

Nezumi : I’m sorry babe I was..

Center : Yeah, you were high, I already know !!!!! You’re not the same since a few weeks !!!!! Look, it’s simple, if you don’t wanna tell me where you are, where you’re going, what you’re doing or see me, it’s fine, let’s just stop everything you know !!!!!

Nezumi : (laughing at her) Mommy, I was in the streets playing a game called ‘Drug Dealers’, it was so fun you know !! People gave me lots of baggies to thank me for playing with them !! But don’t worry mommy these are medicines, you know the ones you love so much when you and I have fun together !! Say yeepeeeeh I’m happyyyy !!! Thank you sweetie I’m proud of youuu, you’re a good chiiiild !!!

Center : Are you done now ????!!!! Because I don’t wanna laugh with your fuckin shit !!!!!! This is serious, Nezumi !!!!!! We are together, if something happens to you, what am I gonna do ????!!!! I’m worried about you, you are everything to me because I LOVE YOU !!!!!!

Nezumi : Me too Center I love you, I just gave these girls what they wanted : MONEY !!! Nothing else !!!! It’s just that I don’t like to be interrupted while I’m doing business so sorry if I talked to you like shit through my voicemail, I was a bit rude I admit but that’s fine.

Center : Ooh well, sorry for interrupting you while I’m checking on you especially when we have a date just like today and that you never showed up without saying anything !!!!

Nezumi : Shit… I’m so sorry babe I… was…

Center : Yeah, you were working and you totally forgot about it.

Nezumi : Next time I’ll make it, I promise ! So… what about you ?

Center : Me ?? What about WHAT ???

Nezumi : I called you too, you didn’t pick up.

Center : Sorry, I was mad at you.

Nezumi : That’s not the only reason !

Center : Excuse me ??!!

Nezumi : Oh come on, Center !! Don’t you start it too !! You think I’m blind ??!! I saw you with men while I was calling, you were with Gekikara drinking like fuckin drunkers !!!

Center : Yeah, I went to see Gekikara cause she’s going through a hard time with Black and we headed to a bar and there were some customers from Aquarium there, so we shared a few drinks… what’s wrong with that ??!! Am I not allowed to drink now anymore ???!!!

Nezumi : (suddenly mad) THEY KISSED YOU AND YOU KISSED THEM BACK WITHOUT MINDING AT ALL !!!!!! HOW DO YOU THINK SHOULD I REACT ?????!!!!! TELL ME, CENTER !!!!!

Center : Hey, what’s wrong with you now ????!!!! Lower your voice, okay !!!! Well, yes I was drowning my sorrows you know !! Cause..

Nezumi : AAAH BECAUSE YOU DROWN THEM BY KISSING AND FUCKING EVERYONE IN A BAR, MAYBE ????!!!! THEY TOUCHED YOU BUT YOU LET THEM HAVE IT !!!!!! MEN TOUCHED YOU GODDAMMIT !!!!!!!!!

Center : And where’s the problem here ????!!!! It’s not the first time !!!!!! It’s part of my job !!!!!

Nezumi : AAAH SO YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT YOU’RE A MEAT THAT WE CAN TASTE EASILY EVERYWHERE EVERYTIME ????!!!! GOOOOOOD, CENTEEEEEER !!!!!!! SO EVERYTHING IS NORMAL TO YOU, BEING BANGED IN A BAR BY SOME FILTHY ANIMALS OBSESSED BY PUSSIES LIKE YOU, EMBARRASSING ME IN FRONT OF THE GODS ????!!!! THAT I BEG THE SKIES, PRAYING TO FORGIVE THIS POOR KID WHO JUST LOST HERSELF ?????!!!!! EVEN GODS ARE ASHAMED !!!!!!

Center : Come on, stop exaggerating please !!!!! I don’t fuck them everywhere everyday anytime !!!!!! This was nothing !!!!!

Nezumi : OH YEAH, SO YOU’RE DOING EXTRA HOURS IN EVERY PLACES TOO, HUH ?????!!!! I DON’T RECALL YOU WORKING EVERYWHERE, THAT’S A BIG NEWS !!!!! YEAAAAH IT’S NOTHING, SCREWING ALL OF THEM WHEN YOUR JOB IS DONE YOU DON’T NEED TO KEEP WHORING AROUND IN ALL JAPAN, UNLESS YOU WANT TO BUT YEAAH SORRYYY, I FORGOT !!!!! YOU WANT TO !!!!!

Center : (Slapped Nezumi) I’M NOT A WHORE !!!!!!! I TOLD YOU THAT NOTHING HAPPENED IN THIS BAR EXCEPTED SOME LIGHT KISSES !!!!!! THEY DIDN’T FUCK ME, I DIDN’T FUCK THEM !!!!!!! COME ON, NEZUMI !!!!!!!! YOU KNOW HOW IT WORKS SO WHY YOU’RE GETTING MAD LIKE THAT ??????!!!!!! THEY ARE LIKE FRIENDS !!!!!!

Nezumi : Wonderful, now people screwing you are ‘friends’ !! My god, I’ve learned something today, holy shit !!!

Center : You’re really mean !!!! See ??!! You’re not even listening to me, I’m telling you that I didn’t have sex with them !!!!! Ok I got it… I’m leaving !!! I can’t even discuss properly with you it’s no use !!

Nezumi : Center wait !!!!! Please, listen to me !!!!!

Center : Listen to what exactly, your bullshit ???!!! No thanks !!!! BYE.

Nezumi : (about to cry) Center, I’m really sorry..!! I’m… I know I went too far !!! Please, stay here don’t leave me, you can’t leave me like that…!!

Center : (moved by Nezumi’s voice) You’re right, I can’t leave like that… because I love you, Nezumi !!!!!

Nezumi : ME TOO, I LOVE YOU TOO CENTER !!!!!!

Center : THEN, PROVE IT !!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (getting madder) I JUST CAN’T BEAR PEOPLE TOUCHING YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Suddenly quickly taking a chair and throwing it on Center, this one surprised, just narrowly avoided it !)

Center : What the fuck..???!!! Hey !!!!

Nezumi : I CAN’T STAND MEN TOUCHING YOU, CENTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Now throwing a small table on Center)

Center : NEZUMI, HEY..!!! From sex it’s turning to violence now ????!!!!

Nezumi : EVEN IF MEN TOUCH YOU AT AQUARIUM AND THAT I KNOW IT’S YOUR JOB I DON’T LIKE IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Kicking some stuff around, taking one, two, three glasses of water and throwing them on the wall)

Center : NEZUMI, STOP !!!!!!

Nezumi : (taking a baseball bat and breaking some stuff again, before taking a broom and rushed at Center) I JUST CAN’T ANYMORE, CENTER..!!!! IT HURTS ME, IT’S LIKE TEARING A PIECE OUT OF MY HEART !!!!!!!!!

Center : (struggling to stop her) GODDAMMIT NEZUMIII..!!!!! STOP IT..!!!!!!! (Hitting her)

Nezumi : (Screaming and crying at the same time) I’M JEALOUS, CENTER !!!!!!!!!! I’M MAD BECAUSE I LOVE YOU !!!!!!!!!!!! (Hitting Center back and taking a frying pan !)

The 2 girls were fighting which was quite surprising to see how brutal the whole drama was !

Center : I’LL NEVER LEAVE YOU NEZUMI !!!!!!!!! NEVER !!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME !!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE THAT I LOVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (threw herself at Center, both of them falling) I DON’T WANT YOU TO… I DON’T WANT TO SEE… I.. I..GGGG..!!!!!

Center : Honey…!!

Nezumi : I… I love… you…! (Kissing Center, still crying too) You’re mine… No one is allowed to touch or hurt you..!!!! I want to be with you everytime..!!!! But they’re all taking you away from me..!!!!! I’m lost, Center… BABY I’M LOST WITHOUT YOU..!!!!!!!

Center : Nezumi… (now starts to cry too !)

Nezumi : You know… you know… I could rob a bank for you… even if I don’t need it cause I’m rich but (both of them laughing)… I could kill for you…

Center : You already did before and we remember well (smiling, wipping Nezumi’s tears)… I know that you’d do anything for me, you don’t need to tell me I can feel your love deeply inside of me…

Nezumi : Center…!! I don’t want anyone to touch you men or women… I… I… I… BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CEENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Oh my..!! Honey !!! (Tries to comfort her) It’s okay I’m here… I’m here… you’re not alone !!! I’ll protect our love… I love you..!! Trust me… Sorry about that… I’ll quit… I’ll quit cause I don’t wanna see you suffer like that…!!

Both of them kissing. Now in all this mess, the 2 girls were reconciliating with each other, not gonna tell you how things turned you all guess so we cut this part for once and I let you imagine who took the top and how happy the neighbors are, hearing them ;) .

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to put a 3rd part but I think it’s better to stop here… thank you for reading anyway, guys !


End file.
